Jactavia
at }} Jactavia is the het ship between Jasper and Octavia from The 100 fandom. Canon DELINQUENTS Jasper and Octavia get to know each other when part of the Mount Weather search group, after Finn randomly chooses Monty and Jasper to tag along with himself, Octavia and Clarke. To begin with Octavia flirts with Finn, but Jasper quickly develops a crush on Octavia, mesmerised by her beauty and spirits when she strips down and jumps into the lake. When Octavia is attacked by a giant sea creature, Jasper jumps in the water and saves her. She hugs him as they make it safely to shore aided by the others. The group sleeps in the forest, with Jasper and Octavia cutely huddled together. FLIRTATION As they find the Mount Weather sign, Jasper volunteers to be the first to swing across to further impress Octavia, with support from Finn. Jasper's speared after he lands''Pilot'' (101) and the group flee back to the drop-ship to get reinforcements to get Jasper. After Jasper's rescued by Wells, Clarke, Finn, Murphy and Bellamy, he suffers from extreme pains while treated by Clarke in the drop-ship. Octavia helps care for Jasper and, along with Monty, keep him safe when Murphy and Bellamy threaten to kill Jasper. Once Wells finds the herbs that help Jasper survive, Octavia is by his bedside as he recuperates. Jasper's spirits have dwindled after his near-death and Octavia attempts to cheer him up, saying how brave he is. She kisses him and leaves, with Jasper completely taken aback and Monty given him a slow thumbs up. Following this Octavia tries to help Jasper regain his sense of safety and venture outside of the camp. Not long after the camp realises Octavia is missing and go in search for her into Grounder territory, where others turn back but Jasper is determined. Once they find and rescue Octavia, she and Jasper don't spend a lot of time together and disagree on the capture of Lincoln. OCTAVIA & LINCOLN Jasper, along with the rest of the camp, trip on psychedelic nuts while Octavia and Lincoln get together and she helps him escape. Later, she sneaks out to be with Lincoln while Jasper is drunk on Unity Day 2149. When Finn sets up the peace meeting with the Grounders, Bellamy recruits Jasper to come along on the mission and while the two and Raven sit watch at the foot of the bridge Jasper sees Octavia run into Lincoln's arms and is visibly upset. His PTSD is triggered when he sees Grounders in the trees and he fires the first shot. After they disperse and return to camp Octavia blames Jasper for the peace accord having gone south. Jasper continues to be upset over Octavia and Lincoln, so much that he rejects Harper who makes a play for him and blows up at Monty for saying Octavia's not interested. After Jasper makes the shot that blows the bridge, with Monty's help, they're both celebrated back at the camp and Jasper seems to be dealing with his and Octavia's relationship changing. FRIENDSHIP Octavia and Jasper stand together to help the camp when Murphy brings in a virus from the Grounders. Once word gets around about Murphy's murders, Octavia comes running back into camp after hearing Murphy has taken Jasper hostage. Octavia threatens Murphy and snaps at Bellamy for not doing anything to save Jasper. When Bellamy trades places with Jasper, Octavia's there to grab Jasper and helps him. Quotes Fanon Jasper and Octavia was a common pairing in Season 1 but faded into the background at the end of that season, with Octavia moving away from the delinquents toward Lincoln and Trikru and their relationship became a friendship. Generally the fandom remember them fondly and there are still shippers for the pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Octavia/Jasper tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : Notes and references Navigation